Caught In The Act
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna only wanted to surprise her sister, but little did she know, Elsa had a surprise of her own. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Smut)


Anna always loved to prank and surprise her sister. Ever since they were children, Anna would always come up with some mischievous way to surprise and shock her in some way. From fake cans of nuts that shot out purple tubes, to whoopee cushions, there was always some way Anna could prank Elsa.

Elsa never minded this, brushing it off as her sister's way of entertaining herself. Sometimes, she even knew when Anna was going to prank her before it happened, but merely went along with it so she didn't spoil Anna's little prank.

As they had gotten older, Anna started to find herself lacking in new ideas to surprise her sister. She had pretty much exhausted all her talents when she was younger. These days, the two of them now adults, lived alone in a small suburban home.

They never wanted to be apart from each other, not since they lost their parents. While Elsa had started to keep to herself a little more, she always found time for Anna, to which the younger sister was more than grateful.

One morning, Anna decided to prank her sister for old time's sake. The older girl had been through a stressful week at work, so one of Anna's signature surprises would no doubt put a smile back on her beautiful face. Oh yes, Elsa had gotten much prettier as the years went on.

She had gone from a young timid girl with a face like an angel, to this slender, gorgeous goddess in what seemed like no time at all. If Elsa wanted to, she'd have probably been a supermodel with her looks, but Anna knew that being at home with her meant more to her.

Anna's little prank was simple. She'd just hide in Elsa's closet, wait for the right moment when Elsa was likely going to get undressed to go for a shower or a bath and then jump out and yell "BOO!". Elsa would likely jump with surprise and Anna would be giggling for hours at the look on Elsa's face.

That was the plan, anyway.

Beginning the first stage of her little scheme, Anna waited till her sister had gone out shopping that day, before creeping into Elsa's bedroom and curling up in the closet, shutting the door behind her. It was cramped, but there were slits in the doors that allowed Anna to see out, and breathe thankfully.

It would be a while, so Anna had brought her phone with her. Cycling through random Youtube videos was a helpful way to pass the time.

As she waited patiently, Anna started to imagine the face Elsa would pull once she leapt out and surprised her, and possibly tackled her to the ground. Elsa would have her mouth open wide, her cheeks red with blush. It would be such an amusing sight indeed.

About an hour or two, after she had first begun her little scheme, Anna heard the door to the house open and unlock, with Elsa's usual footsteps making their way across the wooden floor.

"Anna!" Elsa's voice called out, but Anna remained silent. She didn't want to give away her position.

The younger sister shut off her phone and reached up, her eyes popping out of the slits in the closet doors. Within moments, Elsa had made her way into the room, probably assuming that Anna had gone out with her friends. Little did she know that Anna was much closer than she suspected.

Not wanting to surprise her sister just yet, Anna waited patiently for the right moment to strike. However, as she waited, Anna watched as her sister Elsa started to undress herself, removing her thin blue pencil skirt, her white shirt with the words "Let It Go" printed upon it and letting her beautiful braid of platinum blonde hair free from its restraints.

Within moments, Elsa was now virtually naked in the room, her beautiful body on full display for Anna to see. While Anna had caught glimpses of Elsa in the nude before, this was on an entirely different level. Elsa really was a goddess, with perfectly sized breasts, hips and rear. Her legs were long and slender and her abdomen was soft and tender.

Between Elsa's legs, Anna noticed her sister's hairy mound, her lower lips on full display. This was probably the first time Anna had seen one of them other than her own.

By now, Anna had completely forgotten about her plan to prank Elsa, instead, she merely watched as Elsa rested down on the bed in front of her, clearly exhausted. As Elsa lay down, her gorgeous body illuminated in the sunlight, Anna felt blush creep onto her cheeks.

Reaching down between her legs, Elsa's fingers stroked the hairy mound and folds beneath them, sighing softly. Was she really going to?

Yes, indeed she was. Moments later, Elsa's fingers slowly slide inside of her body, as she started to pleasure herself. Moaning loudly, Elsa cried out with pleasure as she performed the sacred deed upon her own beautiful body.

Anna was in shock. She had never seen Elsa masturbate before, touch herself with such vigour and pleasure. It was a rather beautiful sight to behold. Anna started to second guess herself. Was she really going to watch her own sister masturbate? They were siblings and she knew incest was wrong.

And yet, Anna said to hell with it and let her teal eyes keep watching Elsa in the act of her own pleasure, the older woman moaning and crying aloud with joy.

With her original guilt gone, another one took its place. Anna was in a dilemma of what to do. She couldn't stay in the closet forever, because Elsa could see her and think she was a pervert... and she couldn't sneak out either because Elsa would very much see her sister crawling out of the room.

At that moment, Anna heavily regretted many of her life choices. She was such a fool, but she knew that any punishment was fit for her, so long as she could witness Elsa's pleasuring.

Elsa's fingers continued threading in and out of her gorgeous body, her hips bucking and moving to give her fingers more room to pleasure, to touch deeper into her inner walls. In moments like this, Elsa could just leave the mortal world behind and go to heaven for a brief few moments.

Still blushing furiously, Anna wanted to touch herself as well, being very turned on from all that was going on in the room. She could feel a need growing inside of her, a need to feel the same pleasure that Elsa was, but she forced herself not to with all her might.

If she touched herself now, Elsa would likely hear her moan and her hiding spot would be given away. But Elsa was so beautiful and seeing her masturbate was so... so very arousing.

Before Anna could make a decision, she heard Elsa's final moan, words that were very familiar. Her eyes widened at the realisation.

As Elsa came, she cried out one final word. "Anna..."

Now just as much confused as aroused, Anna stared in shock. The object of Elsa's pleasure was... her? No, she couldn't have been. Perhaps Anna had misheard? But then Anna knew she had perfect hearing and that she definitely was not imagining things.

Elsa had just masturbated to her and it was the hottest thing Anna had seen in her life.

Looking out from her hidey-hole, Anna saw Elsa lying down on the bed, panting softly, the blonde recovering her strength from the pleasure she had dealt to herself. Anna didn't blame her. If she had fingered herself that much, she'd be exhausted too.

Realising, she needed to confront Elsa about what she had just done, Anna made the choice to step out of the closet. She reached her hand forward, pushing the door open with a soft creak.

Noticing her sister, Elsa looked at the door, seeing Anna crawl out of it with a bright red face. In slight embarrassment, she covered herself with her duvet, before shyly looking at Anna. "A-Anna?" She stuttered. "H-How long have you been there?"

"I-I uhh..." Anna tried to confess before gulping. "I was waiting in there to surprise you but... you came home and I..."

"You saw me... touching myself?" Elsa wondered.

Anna nodded, confirming Elsa's suspicious. "I also heard you moan my name. Were you... were you really thinking about me that way?"

Regretfully, Elsa nodded. "Yes... I was Anna..." She sighed. "I'm sorry that you found out this way... I've... I've had these thoughts for you for some time now. It's sinful I know but... I just couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful and perfect..."

"It's okay," Anna assured her sister, not wanting the older girl to be uncomfortable. She then sat on the bed and caressed Elsa's cheek. "I... I actually found it hot."

"No," Elsa refused. "Anna, you shouldn't... you know two sisters aren't meant to do this."

"No one is gonna find out," Anna assured her. "Besides, this can just be our little secret."

Before Elsa could react, Anna then moved in closer to her, cupping her cheeks. The young redhead then closed her eyes and gave Elsa a soft, tender kiss. She sighed, giving in to the temptation that Elsa had been giving her for the past half hour.

Her eyes widening, Elsa slowly felt Anna kiss her deeper, her tongue sliding into her mouth. Closing her eyes, Elsa slowly started to kiss Anna back, threading fingers through Anna's hair. This was still so very, very wrong, but kissing Anna felt so perfect.

Kissing her sister beautifully, Anna slid herself under the covers, pressing her body right against Elsa's. She wanted to give into the arousal that Elsa had given her, wanting to show her sister how much she wanted her now.

Blushing, Elsa looked down at Anna, holding her hands. "Wait," she said, letting them pause. "If we're going to do this... can I say something first?"

"Sure," Anna replied.

"I... I love you," Elsa confessed, shedding a tear of joy.

"I love you too, my gorgeous big sister," Anna cooed, before she stripped naked as well and pressed herself upon Elsa. Within moments, her pussy was grinding upon Elsa's, the two sisters letting their pussies kiss and they scissored together.

Biting her lip, Elsa resumed her moaning from before, letting it join with the moans her sister was making. They pressed against one another, with Anna ramming her pussy deeper into Elsa's own. Gasping, Anna found herself taking the lead in grinding upon Elsa and herself.

Crying out, Elsa wanted more from Anna. Wrapping her legs around Anna's waist as she rode her, she moaned her sister's name again, this time without a shred of doubt that her feelings were impure. No, they loved each other truly.

Moaning with joy, Anna could feel herself growing near as she neared her orgasm. Elsa was close too and as they neared their breaking points, they pulled one another closer and kissed passionately. Their orgasms came and they moaned through the kisses.

Breaking apart, Anna gasped and rested her forehead against her sister's smiling. "So... I guess this makes us more than sisters then..."

Elsa giggled. "For once Anna... you surprised me and didn't give me a fright." She then stroked Anna's cheek. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," Anna said.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me and always love me."

"I promise," Anna agreed, before kissing Elsa's lips. "Now... I think it's time we got some dinner. I dunno about you but I'm starving."

"I'll see what I can do," Elsa replied, with a smile on her face.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Here's more smutty goodness for you all!


End file.
